The Lost Little Warrior
by MayCHUHatake
Summary: Who is she? What's her story? Where does she belong? This is the life story of a little girl who finds herself apart of the Saiyan race in a journey to find a place where she belongs. Along the way she meets someone who may just give her a chance...a hope...and maybe even a family. Please rate and review (First FanFiction) (Rated M for graphic images and language) (Will get better)
1. Chapter 1: No Turning Back

**[Disclaimer on Profile Page]**

**Chapter 1**

**Theme Song: Good Bye by Sr-71**

_"Mom…where are you?" I reached out into darkness. "Dad, I can't see….everything's black…." I groped around in the dark until my hand rested in front of me on something hard. 'A wall?' I ran my hands along it upwards until I felt something metal. 'No…a door….mom?' I had to use both of my hands to pull it down. I was small then…. The lock clicked and I pushed the door open slowly. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

My eyes shot open. I gasped for breath as the nightmare faded and my eyes adjusted to the world around me. I had to remember where I was. I saw a wooden roof above me. Turning my head I saw two big wooden doors, some tools, and three pairs of eyes who didn't care who I was. I took deep breaths and stretched on the pile of straw I was laying on. "I am sleeping in a barn…" I reminded myself. I couldn't remember whose….no…I didn't care whose. Why should I? They were asleep in a nice house all together and I was….

My rant was interrupted by a large, scratchy tongue hitting me in the face. "Moooooo!" said the owner of the tongue. "Ewww! Belly!" I said with a small laugh as I wiped my face with my sleeve. I didn't care I was going to smell like cow for the rest of the day. Wait….day? Another scream broke through the doors and hit me in the face. The same one from the dream? No, it hadn't come from the dream. This had been the reason for my shaky awaken.

I patted Belly and speed-snuck over to the door on me heels. I peered out the door long enough to see fire before swinging it open and running out. The fire had engulfed most of the village. I couldn't tell where it had started from but I don't think that mattered now. People were running past it headed towards…the forest? I stopped and stared at them. Why weren't they going to the river to get water? Why weren't they trying to put it out?

While my back was turned someone ran smack into me and sent us both falling to the ground, me on my face. He quickly got up and grabbed my arm to help me up. "Hurry, we have to ru- AH! Not you!" The friendly help turned into a push back down. "You're the reason they're here aren't you! You wished for this! Monster!" He stepped on my back as her ran past me with the others.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my face and stomach. 'These people never forget anything do they? I was mad, I said some things, get over it already.' Another scream. I took off running again. The screams began to multiply and were joined by others telling them to run and crying. The crying is what struck me. It was small and kept yelling for mommy. I darted in a wide opening between two houses and saw the source on the other side.

It was a boy around my age with no shoes on and blood on his shirt and right hand. He was standing next to the body of a woman. She wasn't moving. I didn't look at it; my eyes were on the hand device pointed at the boy. I scooped up a rock as I ran towards them and threw it at the device. It hit and a light came out of it a foot from the boy, burning a hole into the ground.

I ran out in front of the boy and pushed him back as hard as I could. He went backwards a bit and fell. I turned to the device again to see it pointed at me this time. I dropped onto my hands and feet as it fired and head-butted his stomach area. It hurt my head more than him, but he was shaken long enough for me to knock the device out of his hand. I scooped it up as I ran back to the boy who was up on his feet now. I grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the opening by the buildings, but he used his free hand to hit my shoulder. It shocked me and I let go. I turned to see him staring at me in fear. I reached for him again but he just screamed and ran away towards other burning buildings. I watched him go.

The creature that had been holding the gun was charging at me now. I jumped away from his attempts to grab me. Something hit the ground behind me and I fell backwards over the hot ground. The creature finally grabbed my shirt and held me up with a laugh. I started to struggle but that only made him laugh more. In anger I pointed the device at him, closed my eyes and pushed a button with my index finger. In an instant he screamed and I hit the ground, dropping the device.

I crawled away without looking at it and took off running. The hole had come from a group of them closing in on me from the direction I was running. I didn't care. They started shooting the lights at me as I came towards them, but I dodged them and ran into the group. Some tried to hit me, others grab me, but I dodged them all. I ran past one and grabbed the knife on his hip. He tried to grab me, but I stabbed it through his hand and kept running.

I ran past bodies and ashes as the fire kept burning. It was everywhere now. I saw more and more of different creatures. Some were carrying boxes from the storage unit; others were taking things from the homes. No one bothered with me until the group I had escaped started yelling. Some who were standing around started running towards me. I changed direction and kept running. More came. I kept running in different directions and they kept coming. We played this for a while until one of them appeared in front of me.

It happened so fast I ran into his big stomach. He started laughing at me and grabbed the back of my shirt, holding me up like a rag doll. "What's going on here? Who's the kid and why are you guys not following orders?" The one holding me said. I took a look at him and started to struggle. He was BIG and pink with little spikes coming out of his skin. He wore something green over his left eye. He felt my struggle and shook me hard. I stopped.

"Dodoria, sir!?" someone said with a shaky voice. "We were-! She was-! It-!" The one called Dodoria made a low growl sound to silence him.

"You imbecile! Go do what you were ordered to! Or do I have to bother Lord Frieza with your incompetence?" he said this with a wicked smile.

"N-no sir! Of course not!" with that, they scattered to finish what they started. Dodoria laughed and turned his attention back to me.

"Well now. Aren't you a tiny little brat? Quick too. Not as fast as me of course, but it's not every day we find someone who can outrun the footmen." he shook me a little as he said it with his same smile.

I clenched my fist and made a swing for his face. He laughed at me lack of reach and let me go. Before I hit the ground he swung his foot up, hitting me in the stomach and sending me flying a few feet. Thankfully it wasn't as hard as he could do. I could tell when he connected that he was holding back. I jumped up when I hit the ground and glared at him, fists up in defense.

That got his attention. "Look at that? Not even a whimper. Your tougher then you look. But then again…" he disappeared, "so am I."

His fist connected with the back of my head and sent me flying forward, which he followed up by punching me into the ground. I laid there in pain. My body ached. I couldn't remember the last time something hurt like this. I was so used to the villagers that their attacks didn't faze me anymore. This was different. I heard him was over to me on my left and stop. He used his foot to roll me onto my back and look at me.

"What's wrong?" he mocked. "No quick comeback? Is that the end of it? Figures." He lifted his arm and pointed his hand at me. Yellow light started to form in his hand until it shaped into the form of a ball. "Nice playing with you." He shot it.

* * *

My mind was racing as they dragged me with them. Dodoria and someone else. What was his name? He had said it moments ago. I started to recollect what had just occurred. Everything had happened fast. Dodoria had attempted to shot me, but I moved. I moved faster than I ever had before. Was it instinct? A desperate survival technique? I wasn't sure. I ended up behind him and kicked him as hard as I could in the back, sending him flying. He hit the ground. That was it.

I remember everyone had seen it happen; including the one on my right who held my arm. Instead of running I had stood there staring. It didn't take long to hear the whispers from the others. That didn't make Dodoria happy. He jumped up and was back to me in an instant. "Mock me will you!" he said as he picked me up by my neck. Whatever energy I had moments before was gone. I struggled for air as he held me. I clawed at his arm, but he laughed and tightened his grip. Everything started going black as I closed my eyes.

Then a burst of sweet air entered my lungs as I hit the ground on my hands and knees. I gasped for air between coughs. There were two shadows over me now.

"Zarbon?! What was that for? Can't you see I was in the middle of killing this brat?" came Dodoria's voice. He was definitely annoyed.

"Come now, Dodoria." The other voice said. "Try thinking for once. Didn't you see the speed of her attack? Oh wait you didn't. Your face was head first in the ground. " the last sentence came out with a chuckle.

Dodoria gave a growl and placed his foot on my back. "Why you-!" I felt the pressure go away as Dodoria stumbled back. "Zarbon?" he said again.

"Enough. You're not catching what I'm saying. If she can do that now, imagine when she's older?" he questioned. "If Lord Frieza could use her, than who would get the credit for bringing her to him?" I looked up to see him smiling at Dodoria who after some thought smiled back.

Which brings me back to the dragging. I was panting as we walked. My body hurt and the back of my head was throbbing. I could taste blood in my mouth where my teeth had cut it. I only caught glimpses of things as we walked. The fire had died out now. Nothing but ashes and the stuff the invaders saved remained. Most of them were loading things up onto big metal disks.

"What are those?" I asked the one no my right. This was the first time I had really looked at him. He was taller than Dodoria, with pale skin and long, pretty green hair. He wore a ball around his forehead.

"So you can speak?" he said glancing at me. "Those are our ships. That's how we got to your planet."

"Ships?" I mimicked. We kept walking in silence until another thought came to me. "Who's Frieza?" I asked.

"That's LORD Frieza, brat!" Dodoria said with a hard tug.

I growled at him. "LORD then! Where is he?" I questioned. As we turned past some of the ships. There we saw a bigger one with a group of people in front of it. One in particular stood out. He was sitting in a round, black, chair that was floating off the ground. He had light-purple skin and purple lips. Two long, black horns stuck out the top of his head.

"He is." Zarbon said. We crossed the distance with a few more strides and joined the group on the side-lines. They were watching someone kneeling in front of Lord Frieza, who seemed irritated.

"What were my orders Caption?" said Frieza.

The one he called Caption shook a little before speaking. "Sir! We were to attack the planet, take their goods, and begin eradicating the natives. After wards we were to decide its worth for the Trade and report back to you. My Lord." He dared not look at him.

"In what part," Frieza said flicking his tail. "did I say scorch the ground with blasters, start a fire, and get one of the footmen killed? Not to mention get injured yourself, Caption?!" his last statement made the Caption shake in fear. I recognized him now. He was the one I had left the knife with. I looked to see one of his hands bandaged with a red stains slowly growing.

"My apologizes my Lord Frieza. Our scouts reported that no one on this planet was strong enough for the men I sent here. We miscalculated. Sir-!" he was met with a blast to the face. He flew back and landed on the ground with a thud. He didn't move. I looked away from the body and saw another one lying next to it. It was the creature I had shot earlier. I had killed it.

"Zarbon! Dodoria! Where are you?!" Frieza fumed. I was dragged in front of him and pushed onto my hands and knees as they kneeled to greet him with simultaneous My Lord's. I kept my head down as he floated a little closer.

"There you are. Where have you two been? Hm?" his focus was on me now. "What is this little creature in front of me?" I could feel his eyes on me now.

"My Lord" said Zarbon. "We found this child from the village. She's apparently a survivor from our raid."

"And what exactly does that mean?" he said with annoyance. He was still angry from the Caption's earlier actions.

"Sir." came Dodoria now, with a little hesitance. "She seems to be somewhat skilled for her age. We, we thought maybe she could be of use to you."

"Well maybe she COULD have been, but I'm not in the mood right now. Dispose of it." He said. I looked up at him to see his attention turned to someone kneeling on his right. "And you!" he began to say.

I felt two strong arms grab my shoulders as Dodoria and Zarbon started to lift me and take me away to "dispose" of me. I dug my heels into the ground and threw my wait to their surprise. They lost their hold on me and I attempted a sweep kick at Zarbon. This made him stager for all of two seconds before Dodoria had me in a bear grip. I started to struggle but he squeezed me. I clenched my teeth so as not to scream.

"Say that again?" demanded Frieza from the kneeling henchmen. Dodoria and Zarbon focused on Frieza now. "Who killed him?" he repeated.

"It…it was her, my Lord." He said again with fear as he pointed at me. Frieza turned his attention to look at me. I met his eyes. They were cold, curious, angry, interested…. My expression must have amused him for he gave a chuckle.

"Is he lying?" he asked me. "Tell me, did you really kill him?"

I swallowed hard as Dodoria let me to the ground, but still rested his hands on my shoulders. "Speak brat!" he said with a squeeze.

"I…..I believe I did. Uh….sir?" It came out awkward and small, which made everyone laugh in some way. Frieza was smiling now. A conceited smile.

"Oh?" he said. "And just who are you, child." He gave me a curious look, but I lowered my eyes in silence and fidgeted with my hands. Before he spoke again two men walked over dragging a familiar face. "Who is this?" he demanded.

"Sir, this is the one in charge of this village we destroyed." One of they said, throwing the man at Frieza's chair. He looked up at him in fear. I felt no pity for him.

"D-don't hurt my people!" he choked out. "Please, take what you want. We'll cooperate." He looked up at him. Coward….

"Hmmm. Well I would…" began Frieza, "but it just so happens one of your villagers killed my henchmen. So, what are we going to do about that?" he pointed at me and the Chief turned to look at me. At first he just stared, and then he smiled and turned back to Frieza.

"You can kill her…" he said trying to seem concerned for me. He wasn't. "A life for a life. She'll gladly give her life for her village…" the boy's face came to mind.

"I would not! You coward!" Dodoria held his grip when I tried to get free.

The Chief grew scared and said eagerly, "Don't listen to her! Kill her! It's only fair!" I growled and he looked at me with fear.

Frieza was amused at this spectacle, but he had heard enough. "Child." He began. "I've decided this planet is of no use to me anymore. I'm leaving for a new one. I'll only say this once, board the ship or die with him." He gestured to the Chief who stated to beg for his life.

"Yes sir." I didn't hesitate. Frieza floated away from the man onto the big ship. Zarbon followed as Dodoria started to push me along. I had enough. I yelled as loud as I could. "STOP TOUCHING ME! I HAVE LEGS, BACK OFF!" this got a shocked expression from him as I angrily followed Zarbon, who had stopped to laugh, past the Chief on to the ship. Dodoria caught up and glared at me as we boarded. I glared back.

I followed them to what they called the deck and Lord Frieza signaled for blast off. I fell flat on my face as it took off. We shot through the air and were soon followed by the others until we were so high you could see the whole planet. Once I had regained my balance, stomach and glared at Dodoria who was laughing. I ran over to the window.

"A life for a life." Frieza said before I saw a stream of light fly by and hit the planet. It took all of 10 seconds for it to explode into pieces. Frieza laughed behind me. Zarbon and Dodoria smiled. I never blinked at the sight as we fly farther and farther away. There was no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2: Any Takers?

**[Hello everyone and thank you for **

**taking the time to read this! This is simply my version of the DBZ story from a different point of view. I don't own anything or anyone from the BDZ world (my own character excluded of course). I know the first chapter seemed a bit rushed but this one should be a lot better! Please read and review! I enjoy ALL criticism. If you like it say why, if not please say why. I'll do my best to keep it updated. Please enjoy the next chapter!]**

**[Disclaimer on Profile Page]**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Any Takers?**

**Theme Song: A Brand New Day by Demi Lovato**

"Just kill me. Hurry, please. End…my…suffering…"I was cut off by another wave of sickness. It didn't last as long as the last two, but it was still unpleasant. I raised my head out of the bucket they had given me and tried to catch my breath. "I'm dying…"

"You're not dying. It's called motion sickness, perfectly normal for first time flyers." This voice came from out of my range of vision, but I knew who it was. A creature by the name of Malaka had welcomed me when Zarbon had left me here on Frieza's orders. I was to be examined, healed and prepped for…..well, I don't know what.

'And at the moment,' I thought as I put my head back in the bucket, 'I don't really care. Anything is better than being where I was, and not just because Fri- I mean, Lord Frieza, blew it to pieces.' I pulled my head back out and started panting again. "There's nothing normal about this taste in my mouth. I'll never eat fish again…."

"Oh that's too bad!" came Malaka again. "I do so love fish. It's quiet good, especially in stew with lots of drippy sauce. The eyeballs and liver is especially good for you-" His voice was cut off by the sound of me getting sick again.

This time when I pulled my head out I found a tower and water bottle next to the bucket. I gratefully washed my mouth out the best I could and wiped my face. Whatever little bit of food I had managed to eat the night before HAD to be gone by now. I attempted to stand, but seemed to have no energy left.

I leaned my head against the wall and put the clean part of the towel over my closed eyes. 'Wish I had the energy I had when I got on this ship…' I was fine when it took off. I walked around a bit in the command room, while Lord Frieza was giving orders. I was even well enough to follow Zarbon all the way down to meet Malaka for the first time. His appearance surprised me, through after everything else I had seen I didn't know why. He was a tall creature with puffy orange hair. He had brown scaly looking skin and reminded me of the lizards I used to chase in the rivers. The minute Zarbon had left I was in the bucket. Malaka had said something about my adrenaline wearing off, but it didn't matter now.

"Oh dear, you didn't pass out on me now did you?" said Malaka as he took the towel off my face so he could look at me. I opened my eyes and made a small groaning noise. "Oh come now child. You'll feel much better after some time in the Medical Machine. Not only will it help your motion sickness, but we can heal those nasty cuts over your face and arms. Oh and it should help this bump here too." He poked the knot on the back of my head, reminding me of how Dodoria had been the cause of my banged up appearance.

With effort, and Malaka's arm, we were able to get me to stand. He walked me over to an examination table and set me on top of it. He then started to check my breathing, eye sight, hearing, etc. All the while he asked me questions.

He shined a light in my ears. "How old are you?"

I tilted my head. "I think I'm 5….and a half…maybe…" He gave me an inquiring look before asking me to stand so he could get my weight and height measure. "Well your height seems to match that of a 5 year old. Your weight is less than standard through. How much do you normally eat?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment before responding. "How…what?"

"How much do you eat? How many meals a day? What do you eat? Anything to that affect." He was now taking some of the blood off my cuts and storing it in little bags.

His question confused me. I wasn't sure how to explain, but… "I eat, well, when I can get food. And it doesn't matter what kind. Mostly it's what I can find in the woods or what I can take from others. So I don't really know…"

He cut me off by sticking something in my mouth to look down my throat. "Ah well, that explains the malnutrition. We're definitely going to have to fix that. Breath deep." I took a deep breath, which he monitored, before picking me up and setting me on the ground. "Now then, looks like the nausea is gone." He said walking away.

I hadn't noticed, but he was right. I felt a lot better actually. Stomach wise. Everything else was still throbbing, especially the back of my head where Malaka had decided to poke. With effort, I followed him over to a row of big round things. They were white all around the outside, except for the big clear covers, which were a bluish green color, and each had a long blue tube sticking out of the top. "What are these?" I asked leaning next to one for support.

"These machines, my young child, are Medical Machines. The blue tube at the top connects to the ship for power. The clear top here is made of special plastic so we can see you inside." He walked over to a little table and pushed some buttons, making the plastic top opened up on the one I was next to. The inside was white and really big.

"Machine?" I said as he guided me inside it. I felt around to find almost everything wet. "How did the inside get wet? There's no river in here or rain clouds."

While I was distracted he found a long grey tube with a big end. "Now turn her and sit." He attempted to put it on my face but I smacked his hand and got as close to the back as I could. He had blocked the opening without me realizing it. "Stop that at once!" he said picking it up and trying a second time. He held my head long enough to put it on, before sticking some weird flat round things to the top of my forehead. I tried to struggle but he was being more forceful this time and I didn't have enough energy to fight back. After he finished he quickly climbed out and shut the top, sealing me in. I hit the plastic with my hands a few times, but all that did was make my arms throb worse than before. I started to make an attempt to take the thing on my face off when I heard Malaka speak.

"I suggest you leave that mask alone unless you'd like to drown in there." I looked up to see him standing at a table staring back at me. He hit a button and a burst of air entered my lungs from the tube.

The sudden burst stopped me from detaching the mask from my face, just as cold water burst from the top and started to fill the chamber. I shut my eyes as water rushed past my head and soon I felt a floating sensation. I felt panic start to set in. My life was now in the hands of some creature I knew nothing about. My life source was some machine on my face that he could control at will. I didn't have the strength to break the plastic nor anywhere to go even if I did.

My planet was gone, everyone on it, everything I knew, everything…..'It's gone.' That last thought struck me. 'The village….the memories…. Everything was gone.' I had made such a rash decision. There was no real thought behind it. Just anger. Anger for the man in front of me trying to trade me off for his own life. After everything he had expected me to give up my life for his. Instead I sent him to his death. Along with all the others on the planet. 'I killed them…..'

My mind was starting to slow. It was getting harder to think. I saw a figure in the back of my mind. It was a body…..the body of a creature…..with a hole through its head. I had killed that too…..another life…..another one taken…..why...why did I keep…..

I trailed off again. My body felt so relaxed. I couldn't remember where I was. Why I was floating. Why it was dark. Oh….'my eyes are closed...'

I opened them slowly to see someone I didn't know. He was standing in front of the cover staring at me with a scowl on his face. His hair stuck straight up in the air. 'Who are you…?' I tried to say something but all that came out were bubbles. I heard a muffled sound, which he turned his head in response. He gave me one last look, before turning and walking away. I tried to reach but my body didn't respond. Instead my vision started to blur until my eyes closed again and I fell into a deep sleep….

* * *

I was awoken by a loud beeping noise. When I opened my eyes Malaka was at the little table again, hitting more buttons. The water started to empty from the chamber until I was sitting on the floor of the Machine. I was soaking wet, but I felt great. I looked at my arms to find that there were no cuts. The bump Dodoria had left on my head had disappeared. My energy was back too.

I stood up and unhooked the things from my forehead. As I started on the mask the top opened up to reveal Malaka waiting with another towel. "Well! Don't we look better?" He popped the mask off my face and gave me the towel. He continued to talk as he walked away. "Yes, yes. The data shows your body has healed quite nicely. You couldn't be any healthier."

I wrapped the towel around my shoulders and trailed after him. It was a lot easier to keep up with him this time around. We made our way back to the examination table which had some things already on it.

"What kind of water was that?" I was trying to get it out of my ears. "It was very relaxing, but I couldn't think straight."

"It's a special kind of healing liquid similar to synthetic Sayain DNA. It speeds up the natural healing process as well as soothes the body. Your body was probably trying to adjust to what the liquid was doing and made you fall asleep to conserve energy. Thus, the rambling thoughts."

I stopped drying for a moment and stared at his back while he was busy at the table. One of the words had stuck out more than the explanation. "Sayain?"

He must not have heard me, for he turned around and motioned for me to finish drying. "Now let's dispose of those wet rags of yours and get you into some suitable attire. We must have you looking presentable for Lord Frieza."

While he was busy moving things around on the table once again I decided to ask a few more of my own questions. "Malaka, who is Lord Frieza? And why did he attack the planet I was on?"

He answered me without turning from the table. "Lord Frieza is the leader of the Planet Trade Organization. This, child, is a special organization that takes over planets and sells them to other races in the galaxy. Your planet was attack because we suspected it to be of some value. Apparently, it wasn't."

"Who were the two people that brought me here?" I was finishing up drying my long black hair. It needed to be cut again.

"Who?" He turned to look at me. "Oh! You mean Zarbon and Dodoria?" I nodded. "Those two are Lord Frieza's right hand soldiers. Their orders come directly from Lord Frieza and are the second and third most powerful warriors in our organization. The first of course being our Lord." I pictured him when Malaka said that. He hadn't seemed that strong sitting in that chair. I wouldn't have guessed he was the leader until he had looked me in the eyes. There was no safety there….just pure malice and greed. A blood thirsty, bone chilling force….

I shivered at the thought and pushed it away. I knew showing fear was a big mistake. I wasn't scared of the people on my planet. No matter how many times they chased me away or tried to kill me, so I had to be strong now. "Enough chatting! We still have to get you dressed and examined again before Zarbon comes to pick you up. Hurry now, undress." He took the towel from me and handed me a bundle of different things. "I'll help you put on the armor and scooter once you have on the undershirt."

I stared at him. I didn't take the bundle from him. I didn't say a word. All I did….was stare. After about a minute of this he pushed the bundle into my arms, making me hold them. "Stop staring at me like you don't understand! What's the problem?" I looked around, then back at him.

"Where?" I asked innocently.

"Here! You will get dressed right here where I can assist you." At that I started to turn red. I could feel the heat on my cheeks, which only got worse the longer Malaka looked at me. I attempted to say something, but it came out in stammers ending with "giwiya meah…eeerrrr…."

Malaka didn't seem to know how to respond. He stared at me until realization crossed his face and he started to laugh. My face couldn't get any reader. "My dear young….girl." he said at last. "I have been a doctor for many years. Why, I was in charge of caring for the new born Saiyan's on Planet Vegeta years ago. Believe me; you have nothing I haven't seen before. Come now, I'll help you. First is the suit…"

His last comment didn't help my face from turning different shades of red as he aided me in putting on what he called an undershirt. It was black and covered my whole body from my ankles up to my wrists. The neckline ended a few inches from my neck. It was soft and stretchy, fitting perfectly to my form. Next came something called armor. It took a little longer to get this part on then the suit. It was dark blue on the chest and back, but the sides and shoulders were yellow with strips. The shoulders were also very broad, extending outward quiet far. If I stood with my arms out stretched it would probably reach my elbows or close to that. The bottom of the full body part stopped at my waist. Connected to that were four long yellow stripped plates; one in front, one on each side and one on the back. The plates stopped inches above my knees. Finishing up the ensemble was a pair of big white boots, matching white gloves and….

"What's that thing?" I pointed my newly gloved hand at the tiny machine in Malaka's hand. He motioned with his free hand for me to come over to the examination table. I walked over and before he could pick me up I hoped on top of it with one big jump.

"Ah! Well now. That's one way to do it. Yes, this is what we call a scouter. This little device will allow you to tell the power level of your opponent. It also tells you the direction and who it is coming from. You fix it over your left ear like this," he fixed it on my ear. "And this blue plastic part goes over your left eye. To work it you press this grey button to turn it on, than twice more to lock onto an energy level you wish to find."

I hit the button as directed and numbers began to appear on the screen. I looked towards his half blue, half normal colored figure until the numbers spun down to a double digit. "It says….30. Is that good?"

He turned it off. "Not for a fighter, but for a scientist it's perfectly fine. Now that you look presentable let's have another look at you." He went through once again with the checking of my pulse, my breathing, my height and weight, reflexes, etc. until he had all the information for a second time. "Very good. You're in tip-top form. Now all we need is your escort."

"Well. Don't we look like a part of the crew." The voice came from behind me. I turned to see Zarbon walk over to the table next to Malaka on his right. "Yes, this should please Lord Frieza. Well done as always Malaka."

"Why thank you Zarbon. I had a little trouble but we seem to have reached an understanding. We currently don't know what her race is, but that should be reviled as soon as we finish analyzing her DNA." Malaka replied to Zarbon's comment. "I have some things to take care of. Now that you're here I'll take my leave."

I had been looking at Zarbon when Malaka turned to leave. There had been something egging me in the back of my mind. Something I had wanted to ask him….a face popped into my mind. "Malaka, wait!" I said jumping off the table, cutting off whatever Zarbon had been about to say to me.

He turned around mid-step and looked down at me with a questioning look. "Yes, what now?"

"Who was that man in here earlier?" I got another questioning look. "When I was in the tank. I saw someone. He stood in front of it, scowling at me, then left."

"Oh, you must be talking about Vegeta." He said, now looking at Zarbon. "He wanted to know if Raditz had left for that new planet Lord Frieza wants for the Trade. He happened to notice her, but didn't say anything. Now, if that's all, I'm going." And with that he walked away out of my sight.

"Vegeta…hm?" I said to myself. 'Interesting…he looked like me only…..I wonder….' My thoughts were interrupted by an arm pulling me backwards.

Zarbon pushed me in front of him and made me start walking down the same hallway we had entered. "No more dawdling. Lord Frieza's been waiting to see you. It's not wise to keep him waiting."

I had to double my pace to keep up with his long legs, but did as I was told. "Zarbon, L-" he cut me off.

"Now listen up. Whenever you address me, or someone of higher rank you will follow their name with a sir. When you are ordered, you will reply with yes, sir. You will also kneel in front of them, like how Dodoria and I kneel in front of Lord Frieza. Understood?" he turned me down a hallway.

"Why? Does it matter?" I asked innocently. It sounded odd to me.

"Yes it matters, otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my breathe telling you so. It's called respect and if you don't start showing some it'll come back to haunt you. Trust me." I was still confused but I nodded.

"As I was saying Zarbon…sir," he nodded, "Malaka said Lord Frieza is the strongest in the Plant Trade thing."

"Planet Trade Organization." He corrected me.

I stopped a nod before replying "sir. The Planet Trade Organization. Exactly how strong is he? Have you ever seen him fight?"

He gave a small chuckle. "I've been with my Lord for many years now. I have seen no one match him in skill, speed or strength. All of his opponents have died, or wished they were dead. Maybe you'll get to witness it yourself one day. But," he stopped in front of a door. "You'd better hope his targets not you."

I felt a small shiver go down my spine as the door opened to revile a large room full of different creatures. They all looked dignified, but none more so than Lord Frieza. He stood in front of them next to his black chair. He was taller than me, but a lot shorter than Zarbon. I swallowed before following Zarbon, who had walked in front of me and kneeled to Lord Frieza on his right side next to Dodoria. I followed his lead and with the two of them said "My Lord Frieza, sir."

He looked over at us, seeing us for the first time. "Zarbon, perfect timing. I was just explaining to the others the situation." Zarbon and Dodoria stood, but I didn't move. I kept my head down and looked at the floor. "Child, stand and face the others."

I did as I was told. I slowly rose to my feet and turned to look at them. I avoided Lord Frieza's gaze as I did so. My resolve would break if I looked into his eyes, I had to be careful. I couldn't get over how blood chilling his gaze was. I took a deep breath and watched as the others observed me.

"This is the remaining survivor from Planet 45. After taking her aboard, the Planet was blown to bits and any worth it had was gone. Now that makes me annoyed," I winced at the sound of Lord Frieza's tall smack the ground. "However, Zarbon and Dodoria have deemed that she may be of some worth as a warrior with a little training. If the person who decides to take her meets my expectations there will be a nice reward. But if they don't…" I didn't have to look at him to see the smile on his face as he gave a light chuckle. I was starting to sweat. "Now whomever takes on this responsibility will have full range to do whatever they see fit with it." I didn't like the sound of that last part, but the next part was the most disturbing.

I froze as he repeated it again to the others who seemed to be deciding what to do themselves. "I'll say it once more. If there are no takers, she will be disposed up, at once."

All I could hear was my own heartbeat. Seconds felt like minutes, as time ticked by. No one in the group had said a word. They had all mentally decided not to take the gamble with me. I could see it in their eyes. "Very well, then…Dodoria."

I turned towards his voice and caught Lord Frieza looking at me, smiling like a happy child. My eyes darted behind me at Dodoria who had a yellow sphere pointed at me again.

My eyes went wide. 'I'm going to die…'

A loud banging noise interrupted everything. The ball disappeared as Dodoria looked over my head at the source of the noise.

"Well, look who's late to the fun. Come on in, Vegeta."

* * *

**[Now I know what you're thinking. The opening was okay, boring part with the doctor that revealed nothing of interest about her, now we start to get things rolling AND…..cliffhanger. -_- …really? I know, I know. Don't be mad! The next chapter is where the real fun begins! XD Please leave a comment! See you in chapter 3!]**


	3. Chapter 3: Demonstration

**[Wow! 86 views! :O I'm certainly surprised! And appreciative to all whom took the time to look at chapter one and even more so to the ones who looked at chapter two! I even got another follower! That definitely makes me want to keep writing. Hopefully more will get to read it, but for now this chapter is dedicated to the few who are currently supporting this story. Hope you enjoy!]**

**[Disclaimer on Profile Page]**

**Chapter 3: Demonstration**

** Theme Song: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**

I could only see out of one eye. My left one. The right one remained closed, because the blood pouring from the new cut over my eye was making it sting. What I could see was blurry do to a newly formed black eye. The view wasn't very special anyway. My head was dangling downward and I didn't have the energy to move it so, the floor had all my attention. It was moving forward and slightly from left to right. Every couple seconds another drop of blood would mark the floor, making a nice little trail for anyone to follow.

Along with a black eye and bloody cut, there was a new set of bumps scattered across the back of my head and face. Most were swollen, some were bloody, all were painful. My mouth still had all its teeth to my surprise. I was definitely lucky for that. My tongue had a cut over it from where my tenth had bitten it. The blood was slowly streaming down my chin onto the floor. It took turns with the eye cut making the drop trail. And then there was my nose. Banged, bloody and without a question; broken.

A shooting pain from my leg reminded me that my head wasn't the only thing that was hurt. There were a good number of bruises and bloody cuts scattered all over my body. My arms had the worst of it from using them as shields. My left leg was sore with the formation of a big bruise on my thigh, but my right calf was burning. It was broken at the very least. My arms felt like my right leg only ten times worse. They both had to be broken along with every bone; including hands and fingers. What wasn't broken was in pain from the scorch marks. They ran from the palms of my hands to half-way up my forearms. Blisters had already started forming, but most of it was raw and bleeding.

My torso was in better shape them any other part of my body. It was still hurt, but not as bad. This was thanks to the new armor Malaka had given me. It was now in need of some major repair. The front was covered in cracks and the plates along the back, front, and sides were gone along with the shoulder pieces and my scouter. The jumpsuit part was coved in various rips and tears. Any visible skin was covered in drying blood.

Bottom line, I was a banged up, bloody mess in a lot of pain. The best I could do was focus on breathing, but even that was hard. Where was the difficulty coming from I wondered? Could it have been from getting the wind knocked out of me? Or was it from the arm that wrapped around my stomach to carry me? Either way, it was difficult. I was surprised I was still awake at all. To my luck the pain wasn't strong enough to knock me unconscious. So I suffered all the way to where we we're headed. Where ever that was…

It felt like we were walking for a long time. We took a few more turns before finally I heard a pair of doors open. We walked into a cold room that felt good on my burning skin. The one carrying me made his way over to a familiar voice.

"Hello Vegeta. I didn't expect to see you here again so soon. Is there something I can help you with?" Malaka's voice grew louder as he spoke.

"I need this repaired." Vegeta replied, moving me forwards a bit.

"Hm?" I heard him move. "Not again! Didn't I just patch you up?" came Malaka "All my hard work trying to make you presentable, all of it, gone right out the window." He cupped my cheeks in his hands and lifted my head to see my face. Unfortunately for him, all that accomplished was making me gag and spit blood all over his hands. "Ah! What a messy child! You're even worse than you were earlier today. Oh well, guess there's no use worrying about it. Let's get you in a Medical Machine. You're going to be in there a while."

He let go of my face and it hung back in its original position. The only difference was the throbbing sensation on my neck. I attempted to moan, but it came out more like a gurgle as more blood dripped from my mouth.

"Hey, watch it! You almost got blood all over my boots!" the arm that had been holding me disappeared. I fell to the floor with a thud; landing in the little puddle of blood I had managed to make earlier. Pain shot through my arms and legs, making me moan/gurgle again.

"If you don't mind I'd like to not make her any worse then she already is." Malaka was directing his voice towards Vegeta.

"Tch! It's your job to make her better Malaka. Not mine." I heard his footsteps grow softer as he walked away. I could only guess he was headed towards the door since I had landed facing the other direction. "Now I don't care how you do it, but I want her in perfect health in the next two days."

"Oh? What happens in two days?" inquired Malaka.

I heard a light chuckle. "That's when the fun begins." And with that, I heard the door open and his footsteps disappeared.

"Oh dear. I would hate to learn his definition of fun." I heard him sigh. "Well, we better get started." I saw Malaka walked past my head on his way towards the Medical Machines. "You two, go in there and bring her to the machine. I'll get it ready."

After a few seconds I heard two pairs of feet walk over to me. From what I could see they had purple skin. They each grabbed one of my arms and hoisted me up. The blood had collected on my broken armor in the process. I made another trail as they walked over to where Malaka was waiting by a table. They set me down on top of it and walked away as Malaka took over. He helped me get out of my broken, bloody armor with some effort. He also took what remained of my boots and gloves off and tossed them to the side with my chest plate.

"This'll do for now. I'll have to get you some new clothing again. What a bother." Malaka hoisted me on the ground and half carried me over to the opened machine.

He hooked me up like before, only this time I didn't struggle. He then proceeded to shut the door, start the air pump, and fill the tank back up with that strangle water from before. The cooling sensation immediately took effect. It seemed to be the most cool where I was hurt the worst, which were my legs, hands and head. It felt good, but I didn't fall asleep like before. Instead I started thinking about how I got into this situation. About who had done this to me. About who had saved me…

* * *

_Earlier…_

_A loud banging noise interrupted everything. The ball disappeared as Dodoria looked over my head at the source of the noise. _

_"Well, look who's late to the fun. Come on in, Vegeta." _

_The invite had come from Lord Frieza, who was staring in the direction of the noise. I turned from Dodoria to see the crowd of people looking behind them. A path had been made for the man who slowly made his way down it. The crowd closed behind him as he walked until he was standing in front of the group. It was the same man I had seen from in the Medical Machine. He was taller than Lord Frieza and me, with really tall, spiky black hair. He was wearing the same outfit as me, except his scouter was red, his armor was white, and his undershirt was blue. He slowly knelt down in front of Lord Frieza._

_"My apologizes." he said, coolly looking towards him. "Seems I lost track of time getting ready to depart for my next mission." _

_"Quite alright. Not my loss if you didn't make it in time." His eyes shifted in my direction. _

_I was still standing in front of Dodoria, watching the man they called Vegeta. He was different from the others I had seen since coming here. For starters, he didn't cower or seem nervous. The others in the group were al shaken at Lord Frieza's voice. The men on the planet I was own were terrified of Dodoria. Vegeta was completely calm. He didn't seem to care about being late. Another was how he held himself. He seemed so…superior, I think is the way to say it. The way everyone parted for him, the way he walked with his shoulders back and head high. It was like he thought himself so much better than the rest and maybe he was. I didn't know, but I hoped to find out. _

_The last thought made me blink and take a step to the side. 'What are you thinking?' I questioned myself. 'You don't know anything about him. You should be focusing on how to save yourself.' My gaze shifted towards the sound of Lord Frieza lightly chuckling. I hadn't noticed his eyes watching me._

_"Well, by how she's staring it seems she's taking a liking to you Vegeta." He looked back in front of him with some more laughter. _

_Vegeta slowly stood and crossed his arms. He turned his head to look at me. I had looked from Lord Frieza to Vegeta at the same time. We locked eyes. _

_The first thing I noticed about them was the color. They were black like mine. I was surprised; he was the first person I'd met to have the same eye color as mine. He didn't seem so surprised through. He's eyes were saying something different. They had the same coldness as Frieza's eyes, but there was something different about them. They were strong and bold; showing no fear, no mercy. I didn't shutter when I saw them; instead I was awestruck. After a few seconds he broke eye contact and directed his gaze back to Lord Frieza._

_"So? What do you think, Vegeta?" Lord Frieza gestured to me. "Do you want to take her under your wing? Train her to be a fighter?" he gave a dark smile. "Or…" I saw my shadow change from the glow of the sphere growing behind me in Dodoria's hand. "Is she dead weight?" his eyes were sparkling with anticipation. _

_I went back to looking at Vegeta. His gaze was still on Lord Frieza; a very determined look in his eyes. My life was in his hands. Whatever he said would decide my fate. I thought about how I had looked to him when we locked eyes. What he must think of me. Realization crossed my face the same time as his. I let out a small gasp only I could hear. My eyes were wide._

_Vegeta had bent his head down, closed his eyes and smirked. "No thanks. She doesn't look worth my time. And besides, we Saiyan's can be a little….rough." He looked back up at Lord Frieza before turning to leave. "I'm afraid I still have preparations to do for my upcoming mission. If you'll excuse me, sir." _

_He was the only thing I could see; footsteps the only thing I could hear. He was heading towards the door with his head high and his scowl back on his face. My hope fell with his footsteps. I kept echoing it in my head. 'She doesn't look worth my time…'_

_Dodoria finished gathering energy in his hand. He gave a hearty laugh. "Too bad brat! Nice knowing you." _

_'…..doesn't look worth my time…' My head was down._

_Zarbon let out a sigh. "After all that work. What a shame. I apologize for the inconvenience my Lord."_

_'…..worth my time…' Vegeta reached the door._

_"That's fine, Zarbon." came Lord Frieza. "At least we'll get a little show." He gave a laugh as Dodoria had._

_'…worth….' I clenched my jaw…my fist….._

_"Bye!" Dodoria shot the blast towards the back of my head. _

_I shifted on my right foot to the side; dodging it. _

_"Hm? What? You…!" he had a shocked expression._

_I was fueled by anger as I turned, squatted, pushed off the floor with all my strength and punched Dodoria in the center of his face. I heard him yell as we fell backwards; Zarbon had enough sense to move out of the way from behind him. He landed on his back with me standing on his stomach. He had both of his hands over his bleeding nose. He looked up at me with a start. My eyes showed rage. _

_"HI!" I yelled in his face. He made a grab for me, but I jumped out of his reach and did a few backflips till I was on the other side of the room. I wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the room now. I was still angrily staring at Dodoria, who was attempting to stand, with hard breathes. _

_Vegeta had stopped at the front of the exit when he heard Dodoria speak. With a quick glance he saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces; including Frieza who had quickly turned his shock to a frown, then a smile. He turned his attention back towards me, but I didn't notice. I didn't even know he was still there. _

_Dodoria was on his feet now. He had one hand over his nose and the other was clenched in a bloody fist. He spoke in a growl. "You little, bitch! How DARE you!"_

_"How DARE I?" I shot back. "You were about to blast a freaking hole in my back!" I clenched both fists and glared at him for all I was worth. "You expect me to just TAKE IT?" I ran towards him with my fist raised. All of my anger was concentrated on him. _

_He flew towards me with anger of his own flashing in his eyes. At the moment through, mine was stronger. Before he made it to me I disappeared and reappeared behind him as I had in our first encounter, only this time I jumped above his head and gave it a hard kick from behind. He lost his concentration and flew right into the wall._

_ I took a step towards him with a smirk. "Well YOU can TAKE that! How DARE you attack me?!" the cockiness had started to take over my anger. _

_Dodoria disappeared as I had. I didn't notice until he had appeared behind me. He gave me a swift blow to the head, sending me flying towards the wall he had hit. He then appeared in front of me and punched me in the nose as I had done to him, sending me flying backwards. He continued to do this for several minutes. I did what I could to dodge or block, but he had me off the ground. Finally, he appeared in front of me, grabbed my head and slammed me into the ground. _

_"Cocky little bitch." He stepped on my legs as he walked back to where Zarbon had been watching. It made me yell when he did so. _

_My legs were hurting now like the rest of my body. I could only see out of one eye from the blow to the head from earlier. He had cut above my eye and blood was streaming done my face along with my nose and mouth. I spit up the blood and attempted to move, but my body screamed this time. I couldn't remember being in this much pain. It was nothing I had ever had to deal with before. 'What should I do?'_

_Dodoria laughed as he turned back to face me. "Where'd all that spirit go? Guess you're all talk and no bit. You did manage to give my nose a good hit and for that," More glowing spheres. "you get special treatment!"_

_He shot a sphere at me and it broke off my back armor plate as it cut my thighs. I couldn't help but yell. He started to laugh and my anger started returning. '…worth…'_

_Vegeta had stayed the whole beating to see if I'd do something else. When it seemed I'd be finished he walked out the door a few more steps. When a sphere shot through the wall he turned around and looked back inside._

_He shot another one towards my right side. I held my breath as I pushed off the ground onto my hands and knees just in time for the sphere to wiz under me and into the wall. I gasped for breath as I spit up some more blood. This sphere had managed to cut a pipe in the wall. Stream started to poor into the room._

_"Dodoria!" Lord Frieza roared with a flick of his tail. "Do NOT break my ship! How hard is it to kill one child! Unbelievable!" he flicked his tail again._

_"S..sir! Forgive me! I…She…" he was looking towards Lord Frieza with fear. _

_"Kill her and then fix my ship!" _

_"Yes! My Lord!" he turned back towards me. "Where'd she…!?"_

_In the confusion I had managed to stand and back up into the smoke. I was leaning on the wall when he had focused on me again. _

_With a growl he sent more orbs at me. The smoke was coming out of the pipe fast. Every orb shot got rid of some of it, but he was still unable to see me because of the excess smoke. I was using the wall to help slide out of the way of the orbs. My legs were on fire. My eyes were blurry. My head was pounding. 'I can't…I'm not….I…!' A sphere was headed straight towards me. '….worth…..' The anger returned._

_Dodoria stopped shooting spheres; satisfied that I was dead by now. In my condition there was no way I could have dodged all of those. He turned his back on the smoke and knelt towards Lord Frieza. He started to speak but was cut off by a familiar voice._

_"HEY DODORIA!" I was above the smoke in the air with one of his yellow spheres pulled back over my head. "CATCH!"I threw the ball towards his head as hard as I could. It sailed through the air on target. It was too late for him to move. I smiled as I fell back to the ground on my stomach. I watched the whole time._

_Before the ball hit him Lord Frieza raised a finger and shot his own red sphere at it to counter. It exploded leaving a little smoke. That was the end of that. I frowned at that. 'No….' My energy was now completely gone. All I could do was watch as Dodoria stood up._

_"Sir I..!" he stammered._

_"ENOUGH!" commanded Lord Frieza. "I'LL finish her!" he directed his finger in my direction. _

_I closed my eyes in acceptance. 'Worth….I guess I really am worthless…' for the first time in years I shed a tear. I was waiting to die when I heard the sound of quick footsteps._

_"Hm?" Lord Frieza spoke. "Vegeta? I thought you left?" he had a curious tone to his voice._

_I opened my wet eyes to see Vegeta standing in front of Lord Frieza once again. I thought he had left as well. He quickly knelt in front of him and looked up at him. "Sir." He began. "After some…consideration, I would like to take the child."_

_I stared at him, as did Lord Frieza. He had locked eyes with him in a frown. _

_"No way!" Dodoria stood up facing him. "You had your chance! She's my pray now! Stupid Monkey!"_

_"DODORIA!" Lord Frieza boomed at him with a hand up. "You had a chance as well and you failed." "Very well. Since you came all the way back you can keep her, but…" he smiled at Vegeta. "You only have six months to train her. By then I want to see something…..presentable. Understood?"_

_Vegeta kept his gaze as he nodded. He then stood and walked over to where I lay. He took no gentle care in picking me up and hanging me under his right arm before walking out of the room. _

* * *

Present…

I kept running the battle through my head as I healed. I couldn't figure out how it had happened. Were that strength had come from. Sure I was angry, but could it really make you so strong? My thoughts were interrupted by moving in front of the tank. I opened my eyes to see Malaka standing next to the control table again. On cue the water drained out again and I floated back to a sitting position on the ground. When the tank door opened I removed everything myself this time, before walking out. I was wet but felt great like I had before. I was starting to get used to being in this room. 'Considering it's where you go to get patched up I don't think that's a good thing.'

I walked over to Malaka who handed me a towel before heading over to a familiar table. I dried and dressed myself in a new black undershirt and matching socks. I still blushed a bit, but Malaka had been doing something else so he was watching me as I put it on. I was waiting for my armor when he pointed behind me. I turned confused to see a door. I guessed that's where my armor was. I walked over and opened the door to see a small room only big enough for about three beds, which is what, was in it. I turned back to Malaka who was turning off lights and shutting things off. He walked over to me and pushed me inside. He turned on a light and walked over to another door which he opened. He then proceeded to take off his clock armor and put it inside the smaller room. He yawned and pointed to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Whilst waiting for you to heal it got very late. We still have physicals and follow ups to do but I'm tired. And since you didn't seem to fall asleep in the tank you need rest as well." He climbed into the bed next to the closet and covered himself with the blanket. "Turn the light off before you go to sleep."

I was still staring at the bed. I was there for so long Malaka turned over and looked at it, expecting me to be there. "I thought I said…hm?" he looked towards me. "What? I said time for bed now hurry up!"

In response I turned off the light and walked over to the bed. I ran my fingers over the sheets and pillow. I couldn't remember having a bed. It had been a long time….. I looked behind me to see Malaka giving me a curious look. I quickly climbed in the bed and took a moment to find a way under the sheets. I heard him move again.

I waited a few seconds before looking over at his lightly snoring body. Watching him sleep made me yawn. I hadn't realized how tired I was till I found myself starting to doze off. Before I fell asleep I remembered what Vegeta had said about fun in two days. I let out a breath and gave a small smile. Whatever it was I didn't care. I was safe, for now. And I was going to find a way to keep it that way. After a few more minutes I drifted off into a long, deep sleep. One I hadn't had in years.

**[Well that was exciting! I wonder what fun Vegeta has in store for our young girl! Hope to update soon! X3]**


End file.
